Ese mayordomo, encantado
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: —Su órden, Bocchan—Lo besó. Sólo un pequeño beso, uno más allá de un roce. —Hazme tuyo—Tomó a Sebastián por los hombros, y divisó que sus ojos se tornaban de un brillo rosado. Se sonrojó de nuevo—. Ahora. /CPxSM; Yaoi.


_Sus lenguas se encuentran frenéticamente en la noche, porque son así._

_Más que amo y mayordomo. Más que humano y demonio._

…_Más que Ciel y Sebastián._

* * *

><p>—Quiero un pastel, Sebastián.<p>

Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba en su gran oficina, esperando a la llegada de su _gran amigo_, Alois Trancy. Claro, gran amigo si hablamos con ironía y burla.

Tenía que acabar con eso ya. Con ese malnacido lo más pronto posible. Le daba escalofríos de sólo acordarse el día aquél del baile en el que el peli rubio le había lamido su lóbulo y prácticamente quería hacerse uno con él. Asco.

—Enseguida, Bocchan.

Miró a Sebastián. Su cabello brillaba más que los días anteriores. Se veían tan sedosos sus mechones, le daban unas tremendas ganas de tocarlo. Sus ojos carmesíes lo miraban profundamente, como si quisiera comunicarle algo con la mirada. Bajó hasta su traje y divisó que lo tenía todo perfectamente acomodado, como siempre.

Ninguna imperfección en él. Su voz lo volvía loco (aunque es algo que jamás admitiría), y su piel era tremendamente aterciopelada.

Al ver que no se movía de ahí, alzó las cejas, algo furioso.

—Has dicho _'Enseguida, Bocchan'_, ¿No?

—Está en lo correcto.

—¿Entonces? Sigues aquí—Apuntó, señalando lo obvio.

—Siempre tan inteligente, Bocchan—Se burló el mayordomo-demonio. Al parecer su amo estaba de mal humor. Y quién no, que él también lo estaba, aunque su rostro dijera todo lo contrario.

El simple hecho de esperar en _su_ mansión al Conde Trancy junto con la imitación barata era repugnante. Pero como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿Qué haría él si no pudiera hacer algo como eso?

—Cállate y haz lo que te digo. Ahora. —Bramó el pequeño conde, mientras se ponía de pie y salía de su estudio.

Sebastián, en completo silencio, salió detrás del él y lo siguió con la mirada, de arriba abajo.

Su cuerpo era tan frágil que sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería, como una muñequita de porcelana; su cabello, azulino, el cual tenía ganas de tomar entre sus manos, estirarlo y plantarle un beso en esos labios e inocentes que su amo poseía. Ah, su Bocchan le volvía loco. Completamente loco.

Se separó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar lo requerido. Escuchaba a Bard reír junto con Finnian, mientras Mei Rin decía quién sabe qué cosas sobre un vestido nuevo, y le gritaban a él que saldrían. Suspiró.

Salió rápidamente de la cocina, mientras que en su mano llevaba el pastel que el pequeño niño había pedido. Era un delicioso bizcochuelo de cerezas con nueces, ese que vuelve loco a su Bocchan y le hace lanzar, cuando está de mal humor, unos _pequeños gemiditos_ al sentir el sabor disolverse en su boca.

Y para ésta ocasión, era perfecto.

Oh, sí. Era un demonio.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué has traído qué?<p>

—No está poniendo atención, Bocchan.

—La verdad no.

—No me sorprende. Últimamente me ha descuidado.

Ciel se sonrojó furiosamente ante el comentario. Y es que tenía razón. Su relación no era meramente amo-mayordomo, víctima-victimario. Ni siquiera humano(esperando a ser devorado)-demonio. Iba más allá.

—Baka. Confórmate con tus gatos—Bramó, mirando hacia otro lado, nervioso.

—Sólo le falta la cola y las orejitas, Bocchan.

—¡Sebastián!

_Sí, su amo era bipolar._

Y el mayordomo sonrió para sus adentros. Le encantaba ver a su amo sonrojarse. Y más si la razón era él.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—No lo son, Bocchan. Créame que no—Se comenzó una pelea de miradas. El chico iba ganando. Pero Sebastián no se daría por vencido. Se acercó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, echando de lado el pequeño postre preparado anteriormente. Sabía que así perdería.

El ojiazul chasqueó la lengua y dirigió su mirada a otro lugar. Los ojos rojizos de su mayordomo le taladraban la cabeza. Y observó cómo éste se lamía los labios.

Se acercó más a él, dejando completamente de lado el hecho de que Alois iría, los gatos, el postre (otra vez) y la pelea de miradas. Mordió lentamente su lóbulo, mientras desabrochaba el listón color vino de su suéter de algodón favorito. Ciel gimió por lo bajo, y Sebastián sonrió.

—Su órden, Bocchan—Lo besó. Sólo un pequeño beso, uno más allá de un roce.

Ciel balbuceó. Se estaba burlando de él. Maldijo.

… Y se rindió.

—Hazme tuyo—Tomó a Sebastián por los hombros, y divisó que sus ojos se tornaban de un brillo rosado. Se sonrojó de nuevo, algo que a la mirada del demonio era inocente y encantador—. Ahora.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y el pequeño Conde frunció el seño.

—Bocchan, el Conde Tra-

—Ya.

—Mi pequeño amo…

Ciel por dentro gritó de frustración. A Michalis le encantaba verlo rogar.

—AHORA—Se limitó a decir, alargando la palabra, y poniéndole un gran énfasis.

Sebastián sonrió, le quitó su parche sensualmente y le besó su cuello.

—_Yes, my lord._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Creí haberte dicho que cerraras la boca.<p>

El ojiazul se encontraba realmente cansado. Su mayordomo le había agotado las fuerzas. Se encontraban en la cama del conde, la cual estaba desordenada por sus recientes travesuras. Ciel le daba la espalda al azabache, y éste, para hacerlo enojar, entonaba canciones sobre devorar almas y los condimentos perfectos para que éstas sepan deliciosas y excitas a la papila demoniaca. Y, en efecto, sacaban de quicio al chico de cabellos carbonizados.

Ahora se arrepentía tremendamente de dejar su delicioso pastel de lado para satisfacer los deseos de su demonio.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—Bocchan, lo último que necesita es dormir.

—Sólo cállate hasta que Trancy llegue y listo. Ambos seremos felices.

—My lord…

— ¡Sebastián! —Explotó— ¿Qué te pasa? Antes muy apenas hablabas—bajó la voz—… Creo.

Sebastián sonrió. Rápidamente lo giró sobre sí y lo recostó sobre su pecho desnudo. Escuchó a su amo maldecir por lo bajo, y le acarició el cabello para calmarlo. Era tan suave. Era el cabello de un niño de 13 años.

—Sebastián—Le llamó el niño, al darse cuenta en la manera en que el demonio le acariciaba su cabeza—: No soy un.

—Lo parece—Alzó su rostro, tomándolo de la barbilla, haciendo que Ciel fácilmente se sonrojara—. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, usted es lindo e inocente, como los gatos. En veces me pregunto si usted podría ronronear una de estas noches para mí, Bocchan.

—Estás loco.

El azabache lo besó sorpresivamente, con algo de fiereza. La cavidad del niño era tan cálida y dulce que, por más raro que parezca viniendo de un demonio, jamás se cansaría.

—Sí, estoy loco—Confirmó, como si nada—. Loco por usted.

Ciel por dentro sonrió. Y Sebastián cantó de nuevo.

—¡Cállate!

Ciel borró su sonrisa. Sebastián sonrió _de nuevo_. Ciel maldijo por lo bajo. Sebastián lo acarició _de nuevo_. Ciel intentó alejarse. Sebastián lo atrajo hacia sí mismo _de nuevo_. Ciel intentó replicar. Sebastián lo besó _de nuevo_.

Así era su relación.

Escucharon que la gran puerta principal se abría, y el grito algo chirriante de Alois se hizo presente en la mansión. Al parecer los sirvientes se lo encontraron en el camino.

El pequeño conde negó con la cabeza y sentía que su humor malignamente asesino se incrementaba más y más. Observó a Sebastián, y éste le sonreía embobado. _Otra vez_.

—Definitivamente necesito un pastel—Se acercó al enigmático personaje con el que estaba, y le susurró al oído—. Y éste estrés me lo pagas, Sebastián Michaelis.

El aludido sonrió con orgullo y despreocupación. Al menos que sea tenerlo de nuevo descuidado, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

—Y con creces.

Ahora Ciel sonrió. Y Sebastián maldijo por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, así eran.<em>

_Sólo Ciel y Sebastián_

* * *

><p>Bueno! Es la primera vez que publico algo del Universo de Kuroshitsuji. La verdad, no me gusta el Yaoi. Pero… ¡Por dios! ¡<em>Estos dos tipos me hicieron caer en la tentación<em>! Son tan hermosos *O* espero un final Yaoi en él, y una 3era temporada del anime en donde Ciel le pague a Sebastián con su cuerpo o/o. Digo! Que se lleven bien xD.

Espero y les guste, porque a mí… ah xD.

Espero los reviews de las amantes de éste magnífico anime! :3

Acepto críticas constructivas, neutras y destructivas.

¡Review no Justu!


End file.
